


Pardoning The Avengers

by the_nerdy_hermit



Series: Peter Parker One-Shots [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, How Do I Tag, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker is a Genius, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sokovia Accords, infinity war never happend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_hermit/pseuds/the_nerdy_hermit
Summary: The rouge Avengers are summoned to the tower a year after Tony's death. Not knowing what it is about they still head there anyway for Tony





	Pardoning The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame and Infinity War never happened and Tony died some other way.  
(My friend suggested he died by choking on a coco pop)  
Also Peter is an adult in this a Pepper is still CEO

It was a year since Tony died. All the rouge Avengers were devastated when they heard the news. They regretted never being able to apologize to him and make amends. They were all very confused when they were summoned to the tower.

The rouge Avengers went straight to the private entrance where Friday's voice greeted them. "Hello, Avengers head into the elevator where I will take you to the conference room. When in there you will take a seat and wait for Boss to arrive."

What Friday said confused them even more. Tony should be dead he shouldn't be able to meet them in the conference room. They didn't hesitate to enter the elevator though as it meant there was a chance to see Tony there. Alive.

They waited in the conference room for a good half an hour before Friday spoke up again. "It seems Boss has forgotten about this meeting while in his lab. If you step into the elevator I will take you to him."

This made them believe more than before that he could be alive. Working in his lab skipping and forgetting meetings. That sounded like the Tony they knew.

They thought they would be able to see him again. Their old friend. Apologize and fight together again. When they stepped out of the elevator though they realised that was not the case. Standing in the centre of the room with holo screens around him stood what looked to be a teenager. He looked so focused on his work not even noticing the presence of the Avengers. Cap decided to clear his throat to get the person's attention; it did by startling the person who turned around quickly getting into a fighting position. Seeing him like that they realised he was actually an adult he just looked young for his age.

He instantly relaxed when he saw who was there. The Avengers stood still for a bit not knowing what to do. There standing in front of them was a teenage looking kid wearing Tony's sunglasses in his lab and by the way he positioned himself earlier he knew how to fight.

The silence was broken when the kid looked up to the ceiling and addressed Friday. "Why didn't you tell me the meeting was today?"

"I mentioned it multiple times boss you just didn't listen to me and continued working on your project," Friday replied with a hint of sass.

"Oops sorry Fri."

The boy then turned around to address the Avengers. "Sorry for making you wait. Good thing I set Fri up with that protocol to bring meetings up to me if I forget. Would've been good for Tony."

"Who are you?" Nat asked squinting her eyes at the boy.

"Oh yes sorry, I forgot. I'm Peter Parker-Stark. I was Tony's adopted son of you were wondering. I now own Stark industries after his... passing. That's why Friday calls me boss. She used to call me mini-boss which I always found quite amusing. I tried to get her to just call me Peter but she won't, must be something in her coding. Now I understand how Tony felt when I called him Mr Stark.

Now onto why I called you here. After what happened in what people like to call the civil war Tony started working to amend the accords. He never really agreed with them fully but he thought if he signed he could change them later on. He never got to finish his work before he died so I decided to finish it in his absence. That's what I have here." Peter then passed all the Avengers a copy of the new accords. "If you sign them you will all be pardoned. Of course, you will have a period of house arrest like Mr Barton and Mr Lang. If you don't agree on any points we can always talk them over. Now is there any questions?"

From looking over the accords you could tell they were written by a hero who understood what they meant and what should be done. It gave them responsibility for what happens but it keeps there freedom intact. They were fair to everyone. All the Avengers stood up and signed the main accords. While doing so they saw another name on them. Peter's name.

Peter gave out a little chuckle. "I forgot to mention I'm Spider-Man."


End file.
